


Texting Drabbles

by Chainlocker



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Cuddles, F/M, Family Dynamics, Fluff, Gen, I'm sorry for anybody expecting anything amazing, Mentions of Depression/Anxiety, Mill (Arlind) has so many problems, Past Character Death, all the dark stuff happens later, and some cute stuff too, how do tags, it's mostly just memes, not completely a canon version of Remnant, possible PTSD, they're all just goofs, this is legit just my ocs
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-20
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2018-09-18 17:26:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 12,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9395660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chainlocker/pseuds/Chainlocker
Summary: Even a serious group of dangerous people have to let loose sometimes........





	1. The Beginning of Madness

**Author's Note:**

> Sage - Monkey ass  
> Mill - Goldie boy mill  
> Aruna - Aruna (best prankster)  
> Alice - The Bun Bun  
> Don - Bearly getting by

**Alice added Jackson to the conversation**

 

 **Alice:** Welcome to the hell of the new day, friendos.

 **Jackson:** … yeah csn you change mt namr, i thonk i prefet Don.

 

**Alice changed Jackson’s nickname to Bearly getting by**

 

**Monkey ass changed Alice’s nickname to The Bun Bun**

 

 **The Bun Bun:** Sage I swear to god I will punch you in the dick the next time I see you

 **Monkey ass:** No you won’t :)

 **The Bun Bun:** Are you so sure about that?

 **Goldie boy mill:** Alice, I love you so much right now

 **Goldie boy mill:** That pun is… 100% my favorite

 **The Bun Bun:**  At least someone appreciates it.

 **Monkey ass:** Should I be concerned about the fact that Aruna hasn’t shown up?

 

**Gorrai changed her nickname to Aruna (best prankster)**

 

 **Monkey ass:** Speak of the devil

 **Aruna (best prankster):** Why must you add me to your conversations, it kills my phone’s battery

 **The Bun Bun:** Aruna where tf have you been

 **The Bun Bun:** I thought we were supposed to go out food shopping but I went by myself ;-; bought a small tub of ice cream and everything to weep over your loss

 **Monkey ass:** Alice, you know better than to tempt Aruna with ice cream

 **The Bun Bun:** … uh… woops?

 **Aruna (the best prankster):** So cruel to me ;-;-;-;

 **The Bun Bun:** Sorrryyy <3

**Goldie boy mill:**

**Goldie boy mill:** WHY ARE GIRAFFE BABIES SO BENDY

 **The Bun Bun:** Mill wtf.

 **The Bun Bun:** Why

 **Goldie boy mill:** I JUST FOUND THIS ONLINE AND I AM CONCERNED THAT THE POOR THING BROKE IT’S NEXK

 **The Bun Bun:** Gdi Mill… don’t be getting all sappy on us yet

 **Goldie boy mill:** YOU WILL NOT CONTAIN ME

 **Goldie boy mill:** Yo Sage where you go sir

 **Monkey ass:** I’m staying out of this one

 **Bearly getting by:** thars… probabky a good idea

 **Aruna (best prankster):** Don, what is going on with your spelling?  Where is the autocorrect?

 **The Bun Bun:** Oh, apparently when we pushed him into the pool that one time his phone kinda got soaked… destroyed the autocorrect

 **Bearly getting by:** no thNks to yiu teo

 **Goldie boy mill:** I assume that having such big hands doesn’t help either

 **The Bun Bun:** Wait…

 **Aruna (best prankster:** Is that…

 **Bearly getting by:** NO, IT REKLY DOEANT

 **The Bun Bun:** Omg Don you’re so salty

 **Aruna (best prankster):** THIS IS A MOMENTOUD OCCASION, DON IS BEING SALTY AF

 **The Bun Bun:** Why am I scared

 **Monkey ass:** Y’all are savage

 **The Bun Bun:** Hey, I don’t want to risk the rage of a mountain of bear faunus.  Even if his tail is cute

 **Goldie boy mill:** I ship it <3

 **The Bun Bun:** MILL NO, I REFUSE TO START THIS AGAIN

 **Goldie boy mill:** IF ONLY YOU HADN’T SHOT ME DOWN WHEN WE FIRST MET

 **The Bun Bun:** I’M STILL NT INTO YOU MAN, STFU

 **Goldie boy mill:** But I know who you are into ;) ;)

 **The Bun Bun:** Not. A. Word.

 

**Monkey ass > Bearly getting by**

 

 **Monkey ass:** Yo dude you alright?  You look a bit red

 **Bearly getting by:** sage ypu are literakly theee feet away from me

 **Monkey ass:** Hush and answer the question, you always seem a bit more relaxed over text

 **Bearly getting by:**  ill be fine.

 **Monkey ass:** You do realize that if you don’t say anything I’ll get Aruna and Alice in on this, right?

 **Bearly getting by:** … why are you loke this

 **Monkey ass:** Because I care :) now, spill

 **Bearly getting by:** its juat thi gs between me and alice, i gueas?

 **Bearly getting by:** idk, its dumb

 **Monkey ass:** Don… buddy…

 **Monkey ass:** Do you have a crush on Alice?

 **Monkey ass:** OMG DON’T GO WALKING OUT ON ME LIKE THAT IN SAW THAT BLUSH

 **Monkey ass:** DON GET BACK HERE

 **Bearly getting by:** YPU CANT MAKR ME


	2. Squabbles

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Alice makes jokes, Mill has a date, and the Meme Dream Team is begun.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sage - Monkey ass  
> Mill - Goldie boy mill  
> Aruna - Aruna (best prankster)  
> Alice - The Bun Bun  
> Don - Bearly getting by

**Goldie boy Mill changed the conversation name to The Meme Dream Team**

 

**The Bun Bun:** Mill no, stop that

**Goldie boy mill:** What did I do?  It's just a name  ;)

**Monkey ass:**  Guys.

**Monkey ass:** Who took my shampoo out of MY bathroom?  THIS IS LIKE THE FIFTH TIME

**Goldie boy mill:** Uh oh

**Goldie boy mill:** Um

**Goldie boy mill:** Gimme a few minutes guys 

**The Bun Bun:** Good luck, soldier

**Goldie boy mill:** Thank

**Aruna (best prankster):** Guys what are those noises

**The Bun Bun:** Read up

**Aruna (best prankster):** Ah, okay

**The Bun Bun:** Should we help?

**Aruna (best prankster):** Nah

**Aruna (best prankster):** Mill will be fine, it's good character building

**Bearly getting by:** waht is hapoening?

**The Bun Bun:** Don't worry your cute little tail about it, Donny

**Aruna (best prankster):** Oh dear Alice, I think you broke Don

**Aruna (best prankster):** vifowvwyGwvrkfuvw

**The Bun Bun:** The hell happened there?

**Goldie boy mill:** GUYS HELP ME SAGE IS GOING TO BE PICKING THE LOCK SOON

**Goldie boy mill:** SAGE I SWEAR I DIDN'T USE THAT MUCH AND I MEANT TO RETURN IT SOONER

**Monkey ass:** MILL 

**Monkey ass:** YOU LITTLE FUCK

**Monkey ass:** I HAVE TOLD YOU SO MANY TIMES

**The Bun Bun:** If I didn't know better… 

**The Bun Bun:** God Sage I didn't know that you were into guys

 

**Monkey ass:** Wait what?

**The Bun Bun:** Sounds like you were pounding Mill pretty hard ;)

**Goldie boy mill:** Hwkfbeudbwkdbwusn ALICE NO

**Goldie boy mill:** My ass just hurts now from when I ran into the wall

**The Bun Bun:** Sounds like things got pretty spicy then ;)))

**Monkey ass:** That's it

**Monkey ass:** No more sweets for you for the rest of the week

**The Bun Bun:** I guess Mill already got the sweet stuff :)

**Monkey ass:** ALICE

**Goldie boy mill:**  Just remember what I know, Bun Bun. 

**The Bun Bun:** And just remember what I know, Arlind.

**Goldie boy mill:** AGH NO NOT THE FIRST NAME

**Monkey ass:** Wait does anybody know where Aruna and Don are?

**Bearly getting by:** preswnt 

**Monkey ass:** Ah okay then

**Monkey ass:** Why does it feel like Alice and Mill have poof ed too now?

**Goldie boy mill:** So… any news on our next mission?

**Monkey ass:** Not much.  Haven't got any missions from the the general yet :P

**The Bun Bun:** Hmm… so can take care of dinner tonight?

**Goldie boy mill:** Awww but I'm going to be gone tonight

**The Bun Bun:** ????

**The Bun Bun:** Where you going?

**Goldie boy mill:** Uh… nothing dangerous or anything.

**The Bun Bun:** …. Why does that make me even more concerned

**Goldie boy mill:**  No no, really XD it's just a date

**The Bun Bun:**  WAIT YOU GOT A DATE WITHOUT TELLING ME

**Goldie boy mill:** Uh… yes?  >->

**Goldie boy mill:** Is that surprising???

**The Bun Bun:** Well the date part isn't but you dIDn’T tElL mE 

**Goldie boy mill:** Well… idk, I wanted to see how it went first before telling anybody >->

**The Bun Bun:** Aw Miiillll, you're such a cutie XD

**Aruna (best prankster):** Such a sap <3 good luck on your date.  When are you going?

**Goldie boy mill:** Uh… I should be leaving in a couple hours or so?

**The Bun Bun:**  Cuuuute 

**Monkey ass:**  Tell me how it goes, bro ;)

**The Bun Bun:** Bit more than a bro now, isn't he?  ;) ;) ;)

**Monkey ass:** ALICE FRAZOLI, STAND DOWN

**The Bun Bun:** I think you mean lay down, don't you?

**Goldie boy mill:**  You wish, Frazoli ;) ;) ;)

**The Bun Bun:** I have no idea what you're talking about

**Goldie boy mill:** Mmmmhm~


	3. Does Sage Abelio is gay?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Literally just shitposts. The next things that I put will probably get a liiiittle bit more serious. A little bit.

**The Bun Bun > The Meme Dream Team **

 

**The Bun Bun:** DOES SAGE ABELIO IS GAY?

**Monkey ass:** ALICE, ARE YOU DONE WITH THAT YET IT IS THREE IN THE MORNING

**The Bun Bun:**  NEVER

**Monkey ass:** I WILL GO OVER TO YOUR APARTMENT

**Goldie boy mill:** Smother him in your love, Alice.  You’ll be alone for it, at least ;) ;) ;)

**The Bun Bun:** You are treading in very dangerous waters, Mill.

**The Bun Bun:** Watch your step

**Monkey ass:**   <3 <3 <3 I mean, I’d be down for cuddles

 

**Goldie boy mill:** Okay so… either A) the bunny finally passed out or B) Sage, you broke her

**Goldie boy mill:** Oh right shit it’s almost four now… night y’all.

**Bearly getting by:** ALICE I LOVE YOU BUT I’M FUCKIN SHY AS ALL HELL

**Goldie boy mill:** Oh shit what up?

**The Bun Bun:**  It’s dat boi

**Goldie boy mill:** God dammit Alice

**Goldie boy mill:** At least respond to Don’s confession :0

**The Bun Bun:** Can’t

**The Bun Bun:** Too tired to emotionally handle this

**Bearly getting by:** </3

**Bearly getting by:**  AHH NO SORRY ARUMA STILE MT PHONE

**The Bun Bun:** Ahhh, okay.  Give her a hug for me please <3 <3 <3

**Monkey ass:** CHILDREN, SLEEP.  I DON’T WANT TO HEAR MY PHONE GO OFF AGAIN.

**The Bun Bun:** Yes dad

**Goldie boy mill:** Yes dad

**Aruna (best prankster):** Yes dad ;)

**Monkey ass:** WOEIJSLKDNFWIUEFHSDFK JUST GO TO SLEEP

**Bearly getting by:** ur patcience is ad dead as my fam

**Goldie boy mill:** Don, do you need some cuddles?  I can head over real fast.

**Bearly getting by:** yrs… mom.

**Goldie boy mill:**  Love you, son  <3 <3 <3

**The Bun Bun:** SHIP HAS SAILED, MILL IS MOM AN D SAGE IS DAD

**Monkey ass:** I’M NOT GAY, ALICE

**Goldie boy mill:** Keep telling yourself that, you know you love your wife ;)

**Monkey ass:** Mill, I hope you remember that we are sleeping in the same room.  I am not afraid to smother you with a pillow

**The Bun Bun:** Oooo, kinky ;) ;) ;) and then you’d not only be sleeping in the same room… ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;) ;)

**Monkey ass:** I hate all of you

**Monkey ass:** Goodnight

**The Bun Bun:** Night, dad

**Aruna (best prankster):** Nighto, pappy

**Goldie boy mill:** Night, daddy ;)

**Monkey ass:** GOODNIGHT.

**Goldie boy mill:** Thanks for throwing me that pillow, love <3 <3 <3 you’ll have to either join me or steal it if you want it back.  :)

**Monkey ass:** …

**Monkey ass:** …. Nope.  I need sleep.

  
  
  


**Goldie boy mill >> The Meme Dream Team**

 

**Goldie boy mill:** Aliiiiiice cab you come pink me up?????

**The Bun Bun:** Do I even want to know what you have done this time

**Monkey ass:** I have a feeling that you’re going to either way

**Goldie boy mill:** …. I might ve gotten a bit drunk

**Goldie boy mill:**  Not that bad, though!!!

**The Bun Bun:** God… dammit Mill.  Sage, you better be ready for him when I get him to your guy’s place

**Monkey ass:** Nuh uh, I’m locking my door, you can keep him

**The Bun Bun:** You will NOT

**Monkey ass:** I’m your team leader, you don’t get a choice

**Goldie boy mill:** But saaage, babe

**Monkey ass:** STOP.  RIGHT THERE.

**The Bun Bun:** Awwww but he just wants his lover.  Let the drunk in, Abelio.

**Monkey ass:** I REFUSE

**The Bun Bun:** Fine.  You don't get fed by me for the next month.

**Monkey ass:** Unless we go on a mission.

**The Bun Bun:** You can survive on MRE’s

**Monkey ass:**  RUDE

**Goldie boy mill:** Oh hey there's a nice lady, I can get a ride with her 

**Goldie boy mill:** Thanky friends x3

**The Bun Bun:**  MILL, NO.  STAY THERE

**The Bun Bun:** GOD DAMMIT WHERE ARE YOU MILL

**The Bun Bun:**  ARLIND

**Goldie boy mill:** Whaaaaat?

**The Bun Bun:** Where. Are you.

**Goldie boy mill:** #PullingOutTheMomVoice

**The Bun Bun:** How the hell do you type coherently at random times when you’re drunk?

**Goldie boy mill:** I’m special like that :*

**The Bun Bun:** And you still haven’t answered my question, idiot

**Aruna (best prankster):** Alice, how did you manage to lose Mill?

**The Bun Bun:** BECAUSE THE ASSHOLE WON’T TELL ME WHERE HE IS, I’M NOT HIS MOTHER

**Aruna (best prankster):** Well, you mother all of us enough to make me believe that you are.

**Aruna (best prankster):** Anyways, I got him.

**The Bun Bun:** YOU MOTHERFUCKER

**Aruna (best prankster):** Watch your language, Alice.  I’d thought you, as a parent, would understand that.

**The Bun Bun:** I’M NOT THEIR MOTHER

**Monkey ass:** So… this does mean that I don’t have to take care of a drunk Mill, right?

**Aruna (best prankster):**  Oh no, dear friend.  I think you will find that he is already on his way to bed, if he stays on course

**Monkey ass:** Aruna, why would yo

**The Bun Bun:** I bet Mill found his way to Sage’s bed

**Aruna (best prankster):**  Well, they do sleep in the same room.  Poor small apartment dwellers…

**The Bun Bun:** Hey, just because you and Don managed to find an actual house doesn’t mean you get to rub it in our faces

**Aruna (best prankster):** I am offended that you would even assume that I was doing any such thing, Frazoli

**The Bun Bun:** Gorrai.

**The Bun Bun:** I hate you sometimes

**Aruna (best prankster):**  The feeling is mutual.  At times.  :) <3


	4. Ice Cream

**Monkey ass > The Meme Dream Team**

 

**Monkey ass:** SHIT

**The Bun Bun:** ??????

**Monkey ass:** ALICEBHEKPME

**The Bun Bun:** ?????????  What's going on????

**Monkey ass:** I STOLE THE ICE CREAM FROM ARUNA

**Monkey ass:** I DON'T KNOW WHERE SHE WENT PLEASE SEND HELP.

**The Bun Bun:** … rip

**Monkey ass:** THAT DOESN'T HELP FRAZOLI

**Monkey ass:** AS YOUR COMMANDER I ORDER YOU TO HELP ME

**The Bun Bun:** Ehhh, nah.  Just make sure she doesn't get the ice cream or you'll be the one taking care of her tonight.  It’ll serve you right for letting the lactose intolerant one get sick.

**Monkey ass:**  YOU CAN'T DO THAT TO ME 

**The Bun Bun:** You want to bet?

**Goldie boy mill:**  …….. rip

**Bearly getting by:**  rip

**Monkey ass:** All of you, really?

**Goldie boy mill:**   <3 love you bro

**The Bun Bun:** ;) ;) ;) ship confirmed

**Monkey ass:**  ALICE

**Goldie boy mill:** I

**Monkey ass:** SWEAR

**Goldie boy mill:** WE'RE NOT

**Monkey ass:** A THING

**Aruna (best prankster):**  That was scarily coordinated.  Also thanks for revealing your position ;)

**The Bun Bun:**  Gotchu, girlfriend ;))

**Monkey ass:**  ALICE WHY

**Monkey ass:** THIS WAS YOUR PLAN ALL ALONG

**Goldie boy mill:** Have to admit, it was mostly just you being dumb

**The Bun Bun:**  Shouldn't have started thus in the group chat :)

**Aruna (best prankster):**  Thus the hunt begins in earnest…

 

**Monkey ass > The Bun Bun**

 

**Monkey ass:** …. How am I supposed to take care of Aruna?  ;-;

**The Bun Bun:** :)

**The Bun Bun:**  Rub her back and make sure there's a bowl nearby for her to puke in.  You can also always put on that show she likes to watch, that'll distract her

**Monkey ass:**  *sigh* okay then.  This is going to be a miserable night for me, isn't it?

**The Bun Bun:** About time you took your turn.  If she ever spews you by accident, just have Don take over for a bit.  He's good at handling her.

**Monkey ass:** Yeah, yeah.  Thanks, gorgeous ;)

 

**The Bun Bun > Goldie boy mill **

 

**The Bun Bun:** MILL HOW DO RESPOND??????

**Goldie boy mill:** Wait what? 

**The Bun Bun sent a screenshot**

**The Bun Bun:**  WTF AM I SUPPOSED TO DO

**Goldie boy mill:** Surprise him ;)

**The Bun Bun:**  But he probably meant it in a platonic way, right?  Like there's no way he would just start flirting with me out of the blue.  And I don't want us to just be super awkward because of something I said :/

**Goldie boy mill:** JESUS CHRIST FRAZOLI JUST GO FOR IT

**The Bun Bun:** But eeehhhhh….  Want to come over later?  I can make some stroganoff for the two of us.

**Goldie boy mill:**  …. I hate how well the subject change is working

**The Bun Bun:** Love you, bro :)

**The Bun Bun:** Also I never heard back from you, how'd the date go the other night?

**Goldie boy mill:** Hmm?

**The Bun Bun:** The daaaate?  With the girl you never told me abooouuut????

**The Bun Bun:** Miiilll???

**Goldie boy mill:** Uh.. well… 

**The Bun Bun:** Mmmm get over here, I’ll get dinner started and you can tell me what happened.

**Goldie boy mill:**  Yeah, sure

  
  


Alice jogged over to the door of her apartment when there came a knock.  She peered through the peephole for just a moment to make sure it was Mill and not some creep instead and opened the door with a smile.

“Really, Mill?  A onesie?”

The blonde-haired boy gave her a brilliant grin and twirled a little, showing off the loose, light blue onesie.  His normally carefully brushed hair was a bit wild, hanging in front of his dual colored eyes, one a pale gold and the other a deep red.  “But of course, my precious bun~”

Alice simply rolled her eyes and pulled him through the doorway and into a hug.  “Stupid dork.  What happened?”

Mill maneuvered one slippered foot to close the door behind him with a click and he sighed.  “Want to eat dinner first, before we get too deep?”

Alice nodded, stepping back and swiping her hand through her short white bangs.  Her black beanie twitched a little and she frowned thoughtfully as she turned and walked to the tiny kitchen in her apartment.  “You got here pretty quick.  I thought that you would be another twenty minutes or so.”  She laughed a little and stood over the stove, where a pan was sitting with a sauce with meat chunks sat, simmering.  Next to the pan a full pot sat, noodles boiling in water.

“Eh… guess I just thought it would be a better idea to just come over faster.  The apartment was too quiet after Sage went to Don’s place.”

In truth, the team was still rather close.  They were all living within a few miles of each other’s places.  Don and Aruna had their own place, while Abelio and Mill had theirs.  And of course the ever solitary Frazoli had to get her own place, saying that she was tired of cooking large meals for everyone to share.  All five of them knew that she was just joking, but the part with her amazing cooking feeding them nightly was a hard one.

Alice simply nodded and turned her head to look at him with a small smile.  “Yeah, I get that sometimes.  That last round of missions was way too long, it got me used to you losers.”

And  _ damn,  _ the instant she pulls out that smile Mill can feel his heart warm.  He knew that he was way over his crush on her, had been for a while now, but that smile served to remind him about the family he had acquired through his toils.

Mill smiled a little and leaned against the counter behind Alice, letting them settle into a comfortable silence until she reached forward and turned the stove off.  She didn’t bother to take the pan off as she went to the sink and drained the noodles, and handed him a plate.  As he took the plate she leaned down to pull open one of the drawers, retrieving a fork for the noodles.  They got their food and sat down at the small table to eat.

About halfway through his food, Mill pulled out his phone and a few moments later he started humming along to the beginning of Oh Ms Believer by Twenty One Pilots.  Alice tilted her head and smiled a little but stayed quiet until they had finished dinner.

In an unspoken agreement, they both left their plates on the table for now and moved out to the small living room, sitting down on the couch.  Alice motioned for him to move and Mill turned sideways, putting his legs into her lap.

“So, what happened to the date?”

“.... nothing, honestly.  She never showed up.”  MIll sighed mournfully and Alice rolled her eyes and flicked the underside of his foot, making him yelp and squirm a little.  “What?!”

“Mill, I know that you’re hiding something.  What’s up, really?”

The blonde boy sighed and looked away, mumbling something quiet, drawing his knees up to his chest in an oddly vulnerable position.

“What?”

“I… don’t know.  It’s stupid, she just,” he paused, avoiding his friend’s gaze.  He pulled out his phone and handed it to her.

Alice looked down at the conversation that was pulled up, and as she read through everything her eyebrows made their way up her face.  “‘Don’t have time for a guy who takes to flirting with every girl he sees.’”  Her annoyed look twisted into a scowl.  “Mill… you know what, this girl doesn’t deserve you.  If she’s so insensitive to make you pay for a date and then not even show up, and then send you that…?  She can go rot in hell for all you should care.”

Mill shrugged, looking away still, when Alice leaned over and wrapped her arms around him, pulling her teammate closer.  “You’ll find the right person eventually, I promise.  Okay?”

“Yeah…”  He rested his head on her shoulder and relaxed.  “Thanks, bun bun.”


	5. Blood

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Mill still has a hard time coping with his accidents and Alice is still... Alice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this is where it gets rather dark. If anybody is sensitive with mentions of blood, I'll be adding a quick summary of the chapter in the notes at the end.

**Goldie boy mill > The Bun Bun **

 

**Goldie boy mill:**  Hey, uh… Alice, you up?

**The Bun Bun:** Mlllllerble.

**The Bun Bun:**  Well. I am now.  What's up?

**Goldie boy mill:**  I just kiiiiinda had a nightmare and was wondering if I could head over to your place?

**The Bun Bun:**  Oh yeah, of course.  I'll unlock the door for you.

**Goldie boy mill:**  Thanks

**The Bun Bun:**  Np,man

 

For the second time in a week, Mill found himself at Alice’s door.  This time he was simply wearing some sweat pants and a grey shirt, his hair disheveled and lumped up on one side from the rude awakening that came in the form of a nightmare.  With a deep breath, he opened the door and stepped inside.  

As he had expected, she was half laying on the couch, leaning against the armrest with her eyes half closed.  They snapped open as he came in, and she sat up in her own pajamas, a dark green tanktop with some soft grey pajama pants.

“Hey, Mill,” she said carefully, watching him.

Mill gave her a small smile in response and walked forward almost mechanically, plopping down beside her on the couch.  “Hey Frazoli,” he gasped out in reply, his voice sounding broken and wrong compared to his usual boisterous self.

“Want to talk about it?”  She shifted a little closer and wrapped her arms around him, squeezing gently.

“Um… I think I'd rather… work up to that, if that's okay.”

She nodded, understanding.  “Yeah, that's okay.”  After a small pause she continued, running a calming hand through his hair to smooth it down.  “Where do you want to start?”

“I dunno… just not there.  Not yet.”  Mill looked and sounded like a child, his legs curled up to his chest and his eyes shut tightly.  His face was twisted into a small, almost frightened frown that looked misplaced.

“Okay… did anything trigger it, do you think?  See or hear anything?”

Mill simply shrugged.  “Not that I can really think of, no.  I think I just saw something… and I instantly thought something ‘hey, I wanna show Skah that!’ but…. Yeah.”

Alice sighed and hugged Mill a bit tighter.  “Oh Mill…”

“I just hate that I can't get over it.  It's been almost a year now, and I'm always wanting to go look for him, see what new girl he's managed to get a number from, show him stupid things that I've found.  Like…”  He laughed weakly and shook his head.  “Twelve monthsand I haven’t gotten out of those habits.  It’s kind of humiliating, honestly.  I just want to be over this, I want to move on, but I just can’t.”

Alice shook her head a little and patted his head.  “Mill, it’s not like it’s any better for the rest of us.  We all have habits leftover from Skah.  I don’t think anybody but Barett has really moved on properly.  Because Barett is a dick and doesn’t care about anything but the rank.”

“Heh… yeah, I guess so.  Something like that.”

“What was the nightmare, Mill?  What did you see?”

“I…”  He paused, face scrunching up a little in displeasure.  Still, despite the discomfort he felt, he pressed forward.  “It was just… me on the rooftop again.  Staring at the battlefield.  I knew what was going to happen but I couldn’t get myself to move and-”

His words abruptly shut off and he shut his mouth, fighting back tears.  Mill was silent, so horribly silent for a few moments.  The words he had stopped started tumbling out of his lips in a quiet panic, choked with the pain and guilt and fear he carried with him.

“The thing I remember most is the blood, honestly.  Even if it was getting late, the sunset must’ve caught it or something because it looked  _ so red. _  Unnaturally red, even… I always thought it was darker, but then that happened and it was so red.  And especially that grey hoodie that he always wore everywhere, it made it look even more red, and  **god** there was so much of it, when the shot landed it was like some sort of fucked up fountain.”

Alice closed her eyes and held Mill close, breathing softly.  It had been a hard time for all of them that day.  The day that they had lost Jones was beyond dark, beyond cruel.  Mill had broken completely, and Don had to carry him out of the compound they had been dropped into for the mission.  The body count on the opposing side was in the dozens, and yet with the loss of just one of their own they all felt it like a shot to the heart.

For a few moments they were silent, letting the memories soak into their minds again.  Alice hadn’t known that Jones had fallen until the battle was over, seeing Mill sprint over to the courtyard that his friend had been fighting in.  With a shuddering breath she laid down with Mill held close and ran a hand through his hair to keep him from going into a full-blown panic attack.

“Mill… you know that Jones cared about you.  You two were best friends, he-”

“Wouldn’t want me to be doing this to myself, I know,” he muttered into Alice’s shoulder, shrinking back into himself.

She paused and gave a weak smile.  “Remember when Jones let you sleep in and then woke you up by dumping ice water in your bed?”

Mill shook with a hesitant laugh.  “Yeah, I remember that.  I was so pissed at him for not waking me up on time… I was trying to fix my sleep schedule.  You weren’t much help back then, either.”

“Heh, nope.  You  _ had _ been trying to flirt with me for weeks at that point, though, so I don’t feel any regret.  And it was still some pretty funny shit to watch.”

“So ruuude.”  Mill’s voice was still quiet and somewhat mourning, but it didn’t sound so agonized as Alice brought back happy memories.  “I made him sleep in my bed that night though, so overall it was worth it.”

“You think he actually slept in that?  When I woke up he was on the floor, ya doof.  He probably stayed there for no more than five minutes.”

“Aw, that dick.  I didn’t even get to get him back for that.”  He gave the barest hint of a smile and sighed, shifting his arms to hug her in return.  “I'm really tired.”

“Well, it is almost three.  You should sleep, maybe I can make some apple cider for the two of us?”

Mill nodded a little bit and yawned.  “Yeah, I should…”  He blatantly ignored the offer for a drink and nestled a bit closer to Alice, looking for all the world like a child.  She smiled a little and closed her eyes as his breathing evened out and he fell asleep peacefully.  Eventually, she fell asleep like that, with his head tucked under her chin.

 

**The Bun Bun > Monkey ass**

 

**The Bun Bun:** Hey sage, when Mill gets back to your place, be sure to be a bit fragile with him alright?

**Monkey ass:** What happened last night?  I noticed he was a bit off when we went and got food

**The Bun Bun:** Just had some stuff to work through with Jones

**Monkey ass:** Ahh, sucks.

**The Bun Bun:** Yeah

**The Bun Bun:** I feel really bad.. He’s still really messed up from that.

**Monkey ass:** Well, that’s not exactly an easy thing to get through

**The Bun Bun:** Yeah, yeah, I know. It’s just really fucked up that he had to be the one to pull the trigger, yknow?

**Monkey ass:** Mhm.  Can’t imagine what it’s like :/

**The Bun Bun:** After last night… I think I’m understanding it now a bit more. He told me about it some last night.

**Monkey ass:** Eesh.  1-10 how bad?

**The Bun Bun:** A solid 8.  Not as bad as I can imagine seeing it would be.

**Monkey ass:** Mill just got home, imma see if there’s anything special that he wants

**The Bun Bun:**  Besides your ass?  ;)

**Monkey ass:** A L I C E

**The Bun Bun:** <3

**The Bun Bun:** Seriously tho, give him another hug for me

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading ^-^ as always, find me on tumblr, I love talking with any new people.
> 
> Anywho, summary...
> 
> Basically, about a year ago Mill accidentally killed his best friend while out on a mission and still has nightmares of watching his bullet fly and hit Jones. And then Alice drags him out of his near-panic mode by reminding him of some good times they had with their late teammate.


	6. Birthday Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mill just wants to make Don happy for his birthday.

**Goldie boy mill > Monkey ass, Aruna (best prankster), The Bun Bun **

 

**Goldie boy mill:** Okay so guys.

**Goldie boy mill:**  Don’s birthday is next week

**Goldie boy mill:** We gotta do something for him

**Monkey ass:** And why is that? I don’t think I’ve ever seen him to be the type to celebrate

**Goldie boy mill:** Which is EXACTLY WHY WE HAVE TO

**Goldie boy mill:** Cmon, it’s been three years since we became a team and we’ve never really been able to do anything for our birthdays.

**Goldie boy mill:** And we won’t have another mission for the next few months, so it’ll be perfect!

**Goldie boy mill:** I just don't know what to do for him

**Aruna (best prankster):** Set up a night between him and Alice

**The Bun Bun:** Okay wait what?

 

**Aruna (best prankster) removed The Bun Bun from the group**

 

**Aruna (best prankster):** He has a huge crush on her.  If you can discreetly set something up...

**Goldie boy mill:**  I can absolutely do that ;D

**Monkey ass:** Y’know, for once I am totally on board with this idea

**Goldie boy mill:** For ONCE?

**Goldie boy mill:** BITCH YOU KNOW I’VE HAD GREAT IDEAS

**Monkey ass:** Mmmmmm idk that could definitely be questioned :D

**Goldie boy mill:** Bitch, fite me

**Monkey ass:** Come at me bruh

**Aruna (best prankster):** Boys, calm your testosterone levels

**Goldie boy mill:** RUDE

**Aruna (best prankster):** Am I wrong tho?

**Goldie boy mill changed Aruna (best prankster)’s nickname to RMF**

**RMF:** …?

**Goldie boy mill:** Cause you're a rude motherfucker 

**RMF:** But… I fucked nobody's mother?

**Monkey ass:**  Sometimes I forget that you grew up with ‘intellectuals’

**RMF:** I take offence to that

**Goldie boy mill:** Hey, you hush

**Goldie boy mill:** But seriously, you don’t… that’s an insult, Aruna.

**RMF:** Oh, alright.  But what does it mean?

**Goldie boy mill:** What do you mean by that?

**RMF:** Even if I did fuck someone’s mother, how would that be an insult?

**Monkey ass:** …

**Goldie boy mill:** Uh… that is a good question

**RMF:** … you two are idiots.  Insulting people with false insults.

**RMF:** You two are worse than the rear end of a sick Goliath

**Monkey ass:** Mill, I think you need to put some ice on that burn

**Goldie boy mill:** WHY HAS THIS TURNED INTO YOU TWO BEATING ON ME

**Monkey ass:** You left yourself open for it XD

**RMF:** You were being rather vacuous

**Goldie boy mill:** What does that even mean???

**RMF:** :)

**Goldie boy mill:** ;( so mena, Aruna

**Monkey ass:** Mena

**RMF:** Mena

**Goldie boy mill:** God dammit stfu

**Monkey ass:** Language, child

**Goldie boy mill:** OH FUCK OFF ABELIO 

**Goldie boy mill:** YOU WERE THE ONE WHO RAGED AND WAD SWEARING YESTERDAY

 

**RMF left the group**

 

**Goldie boy mill:** Oh wait what why

 

**Monkey ass left the group**

  
**Goldie boy mill:** Fine.  Deserters.


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The goldie boy gets roasted once again. Ain't no rest for the wicked, ladies and gentlemen.

**The Bun Bun > The Meme Dream Team**

 

**Goldie boy mill:** I have been listening to the same song on repeat for the past three hours

**The Bun Bun:** … I would do that

**The Bun Bun:** But frickin spotify don’t let me

**The Bun Bun:** And I have driven myself insane listening to the same 100 songs that are actually downloaded onto my phone

**The Bun Bun:** Because I have memorized those 100 songs

**The Bun Bun:** Every note, every line

**The Bun Bun:**  Because I have more than 100 artists that I like

**The Bun Bun:** 100 songs is crippling for me

**Goldie boy mill:** Alice

**The Bun Bun:** Wat

**Goldie boy mill:** … you concern me.

**The Bun Bun:**

**Goldie boy mill:** Hey now, don’t be vulgar

**Goldie boy mill:** Young lady

**The Bun Bun:** Fuck off

**The Bun Bun:** My dude

**Goldie boy mill:** Do you kiss your mother with that mouth

**The Bun Bun:** No

**Goldie boy mill:**

**The Bun Bun:** And that’s why you’re a prissy lil angel ass

**Monkey ass:** Mill

**Goldie boy mill:** God dammit Abelio if you popped in here just to say it

**Monkey ass:** I think you need to put some ice on that burn

**RMF:** … so that’s why Mill tackled Abelio.

**RMF:** I applaud you, Frazoli

**Bearly getting by:** *slow calp*

**The Bun Bun:** Wait you guys got to see that??? No fair!!!

**Goldie boy mill:** GUYS WTF

**The Bun Bun:** <3 love you Mill

**Goldie boy mill:** No you don’t ;-;

**Monkey ass:** <3

**RMF:** <3

**Bearly getting by:** >3 

**Goldie boy mill:** And somehow Don still manages to mess that up

**Bearly getting by:** fuk off m8

**The Bun Bun:** Such salt

**RMF:** Okay so

**RMF:** Is anybody ever going to add Barett to the chat?

**Monkey ass:** I mean, we could

**The Bun Bun:** But he’s also kind of an ass

**Bearly getting by:** thars true

**Goldie boy mill:** Sooooo, I think that’s a no 3:

**The Bun Bun:** Ehhh, idk.  Imma just add him real fast and see what happens

 

**The Bun Bun added Conway to the conversation**

 

**Conway:** … what is this.

**Monkey ass:** Welcome to the shit posting chat

**Conway:** Why do you people do this to me

**Goldie boy mill:** HEY

**Goldie boy mill:** THIS CHAT IS A  P R I V I L E G E 

**Conway:** Being spammed with your useless shitposting?

**The Bun Bun:** rUDE

**Conway:** You were the one that added me, Frazoli

**The Bun Bun:** Yeah, so you should be nice.  Ass.

**Monkey ass:** So can we all agree that this experiment failed?

**Goldie boy mill:** Yup

**Conway:** Wait what experiment?

**RMF:** Yes, I believe that it has

**The Bun Bun:** Yuuup

 

**The Bun Bun removed Conway from the conversation**

 

**Bearly getting by:** so cam we noy do that agsin?

**Goldie boy mill:** Agreed

**RMF:** He does have a way of rubbing people the wrong way

**The Bun Bun:** By ‘people’ do you mean everyone with a heart?

**Monkey ass:** Seems pretty accurate 

**Goldie boy mill:** Yuuuup

**The Bun Bun:** Like come on, he didn’t even help anyone after Jones. 3:<

**Monkey ass:** You still salty about that, Alice?

**The Bun Bun:** VERY

**RMF:** He hasn’t ever been very close with the team.  Never felt it necessary to make friends with us

**Monkey ass:** Either way, he’s a teammate and he at least contributes when it comes to a fight

**Goldie boy mill:** He’s lucky that he does

**RMF:** Have to agree with you there, Mill

**Bearly getting by:** Alice wehn you makin food nezt?

**The Bun Bun:** Idk yet, probably sometime soon.  Friday good?

**Monkey ass:** Do you really need to as?  We don’t really have anything else to do

**RMF:** Unless you’re Mill

**Monkey ass:** ?? What does that mean?

**Goldie boy mill:** Nothing

**The Bun Bun:** Gdi mill what did you do this time

**Goldie boy mill:** WHY DO YOU INSTANTLY ASSUME THAT IT’S BAD

**Monkey ass:** Because it’s you

**Goldie boy mill:** RUDE

**The Bun Bun:** What did you do tho

**RMF:** He volunteered at a cat shelter

**The Bun Bun:** Wait...

**The Bun Bun:** MILL volunteered at a cat shelter?

**Goldie boy mill:** It’s a non-profit, no-kill shelter

**Monkey ass:** Ah, that explains it

**The Bun Bun:** Wait, why did you volunteer in the first place?

**Goldie boy mill:** Because I am a good person that loves animals

**RMF:** He started flirting with a girl that worked there and she got him to volunteer :)

**Goldie boy mill:** ARUNA GOD DAMMIT I TRUSTED YOU

**Monkey ass:** Lolololololol perfect

**The Bun Bun:** How did I know

**RMF:** That it was because of a girl?

**Monkey ass:** Well I mean

**Monkey ass:** That’s pretty easy to figure out

**Goldie boy mill:** YOU GUYS ARE SO MEAN WTF

**The Bun Bun:** <3 love you Mill :)

**Goldie boy mill:** Fuck you :<

**RMF:**  Mill, be nice.

**Goldie boy mill:** ;-; I just can’t win, can I?

**The Bun Bun:** Nope :3

**Goldie boy mill:** </3


	8. That One Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The team gets drunk and everybody is done with Mill's shit.

**Bearly getting by >> The Meme Dream Team**

 

**Bearly getting by:** gyus im tierd

**The Bun Bun:** Sam but hooo?

**Bearly getting by:** idun o

**Goldie boy mill:** We should totally text mor when were drunk

**Monkey ass:** Seconded

**RMF:** *sigh* you people have no alcohol tolerance

**Monkey ass:** I take offense 2 taht

**RMF:** Of course you do.  You’re drunk.

**RMF:** Now where are you people?  I’ll come pick you up.

**The Bun Bun:** Uuuuh were in the park think near the house

**Goldie boy mill:** AND IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII

**Monkey ass:** WILL ALWAYS LOVE YOOOOUUUUU

**The Bun Bun:** HOLY SHIT IT HAPPENING

**RMF:** Alice, just make sure that they don’t start making out

**The Bun Bun:** Will do ;)

 

**Goldie boy mill:** Mama, we all gon a die

**Goldie boy mill:** Mama, we Gonna die

**Goldie boy mill:** Stop asking the questions I hate to see u cry

**The Bun Bun:** MAM WE ALL GONA DIE

**Monkey ass:** Hey Mill bebe

**Goldie boy mill:** M?

**Monkey ass:**  You’re pretty great  <3 luv u bro

**Goldie boy mill:** <3 u to bru

**The Bun Bun:** You guys are like… the buest friends ever.  sersly.

**Bearly getting by:** yeerree

 

 

**RMF >> The Meme Dream Team**

 

**RMF:** It’s about 0200 currently and I’m just going to leave this here as a log.  At around 2300 I picked up the four idiots now sprawled around mine and Don’s place.  Mill was sitting in Abelio’s lap, mostly curled up with his head on Abelio’s chest.  Frazoli had her head in Don’s lap and had her beanie off for once, letting Don pet her hair.  It looked like you guys were either high or, as you were in this case, completely wasted while you were all sitting on the ground.

**RMF:** Mill sat up in the grass and stared at me for a solid five seconds before his tail escaped and he gave me the saddest look ever… Imma just send the video of that.

_ Loading video file… _

_ The video starts with Mill staring down at the grass, one arm loosely hugging his knees close to him.  He looks up at the camera with slightly dead eyes and a frown, even sniffling quietly as he stares. _

_ “Aruna, I miss my family.  When will I get to go home?  I wanna see Ki again… I hope she doesn’t forget about me.” _

_ The camera shakes a little as Aruna shifts and then Sage is curling up beside Mill, leaning on his shoulder as his own tail wraps around Mill’s waist comfortingly.  The blonde boy gets a head pat and a hug before the video ends. _

**RMF:** On the ride to my place Mill recovered and started belting out lyrics from songs I don’t know surprisingly smoothly.  Frazoli joined in at some point and then they all went silent, presumably while you idiots started texting cause my phone was buzzing like crazy.  When we got back, Don and Frazoli went to his room and passed out in his bed.  Frazoli is currently curled up with Don, last time I checked he was petting her.

**RMF:** For the last two hours Mill and Sage were giggling at the ceiling as they made noises which apparently amused them until they managed to fall asleep on the floor.  I’m setting an alarm for around 0500 so I can wake up early and see all of the reactions to hangovers they will undoubtedly have in the morning :)

 

 

**RMF:**  It is now 0700, I have been up for two hours watching these dolts sleep while I watch Dexter on my scroll… and Abelio is just now waking up.  Somehow during the three hours I left them alone him and Mill have rolled to opposite ends of the living room, but are both still on the carpet of the floor (I tried to give them blankets and you two threw them off, ungrateful bastards).  Frazoli and Don have yet to wake.

**RMF:**  I believe that Frazoli is starting to wake up now, so the log ends here until interesting thisgs happen.

**The Bun Bun:** Aruna what in the good living fuck did you do?

**RMF:** I don’t know why you blame me for anything, you guys were the ones getting drunk last night.

**The Bun Bun:** I would come out and kick your ass but Don is warm and I don’t wanna move

**Goldie boy mill:** Awwww I shi it <3

**The Bun Bun:** Take it back you sick fuck

**Goldie boy mill:** On a scale of 1-10 how hungover are you

**The Bun Bun:** 200

**RMF:** In other words, you are not very happy right now

**Goldie boy mill:** Alice is never happy when she’s hungover

**The Bun Bun:** YEAH WELL WHAT ABOUT YOU MILL??

**Goldie boy mill:** I’ll be fine, I got up in the middle of the night before the alcohol had worn off and drank a lot of water.  Got a pretty killer headache but I’ll live

**The Bun Bun:** I hate you so much...

**Monkey ass:** Guuuuyyyyyys shut up, you’re making my phone buzz to close to my head

**RMF:** Just turn your phone’s vibrate off

**Monkey ass:** Meeehhh, fine

**The Bun Bun:** Did he pass out again already?

**Goldie boy mill:** Yup

**The Bun Bun:** God that lucky motherfucker

**Goldie boy mill:** Pretty sure you want to fuck that lucky fucker ;) ;)

**The Bun Bun:** I will end you.

**Goldie boy mill:** OOOOOOO SHE AIN’T DENYING IT THO

**The Bun Bun:** I WILL. END. YOU.

**RMF:** Alice, you’re going to wake up Don.  I can hear your screeches from out here.

**RMF:** Also, there’s coffee if you want it

**The Bun Bun:** Aruna, you are the real MVP

 

Aruna sat at the table with a bowl of cereal, lazily eating as she texted.  The house her and Don shared was mostly silent but for the snores rattling quietly from Abelio in the living room.  When Frazoli came wandering out from the hallway that led to Don’s room, she looked up with a small smile.

“Good morning, Frazoli.”

“Mornin’, Aruna,” she replied through a jaw-cracking yawn. “Jesus, my head is throbbing. Have any ibuprofen?”

“There should be some in the bathroom. Coffee is in the pot.”

“Bless.” The white haired girl wasn’t wearing her beanie, leaving her snow white hair and bunny ears out on display.

Aruna focused on her show that was playing still, eating her cereal that was starting to go soggy. Both of the girls were quiet in the early morning as Frazoli shuffled around the kitchen, setting a mug down and pouring her coffee, adding in a liberal amount of cream and sugar. They both silently agreed that noise was unneeded outside the clink of silverware and quiet breaths.

From the living room there was a quiet groan as Mill hauled himself to his feet and joined the girls in the kitchen.

“Hey there, beauties. Sleep well?”

Frazoli sat down and sighed, her head bowed as she rubbed her temples with a quiet moan of pain and annoyance. “I almost did, but then I had to wake up to a world of pain. And you.”

“Aw, Alice, I know I'm a pain but I'll do my best to make your grumpy better,” Mill teased with a smirk.

“If you don't stop talking I will actually punch you in the face the moment I can stand without feeling like I'm about to die.”

“Don't pretend that you don't love my voice, sugar bun. I’ve seen you taking recordings when I pull out my ukulele.” His smirk grew into a grin as he leaned against the counter, having to stand on his toes to reach the second shelf of the cupboard, where the mugs were.

Frazoli took a deep breath and looked at Aruna with an empty look in her eyes. “Please, dear god, end my miserable existence.”

“You guys are so loud…” Abelio’s voice was rough with sleep still, somewhat husky as he walked in. His normally bright green eyes looked dull and somewhat pissed off as he glared at Mill, who grinned sheepishly back.

“Want some coffee, my dude?”

“If it keeps you quiet for a while, please.”

“So rude, all of you. Jeezums.”

Abelio just sighed and slid into the seat next to Frazoli, letting the white haired girl lean into his side. His tail swayed slowly as he put his arm around her shoulders and relaxed, missing the almost apologetic glance Aruna sent Frazoli.

Mill slid Abelio’s coffee in front of him and again the kitchen settled into silence, all of them nursing their coffee. Down the hall there were a few thumps before Don came lumbering out and he got his own coffee out of habit, lazily waving to the group as he sat down.

Frazoli felt her ankle be caught by Mill sitting across for her, both of them lazily tugging at each other’s legs. She finished her coffee and closed her eyes, letting herself relax and imagine for a moment that the memories from their last mission was a dream, that this was just a group of friends hanging out. Mill’s feet trapped her ankle between them and she attempted to wriggle free without disturbing Abelio, who was sitting with his eyes half open as he stared at the table.

The silence was broken as Mill gasped.

“Oh my god, what the fuck!”

“Mill I swear to god, I will break you,” Frazoli grumbled, slumping down a bit farther in her seat.

“But-but- what the fuck is this!”

“ _ What, oh my god. _ ” 

Mill turned his scroll around, showing a picture of a giant… crab. Long legs, almost as long as a person is tall. Frazoli turned her frankly murderous gaze to Mill, who was decidedly unaffected. 

“It’s a giant spider crab, Mill.”

“But  _ why _ ?!”

With a groan, she let her head drop to the table with a solid thump, which made her headache flare painfully yet again. She let out a long-suffering moan and spoke into the table.

“Fuck!”


	9. R O A S T E D

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little blast from the past... hweh hweh hweh. Sorry friends, however you take this.  
> Also, Aruna is a salty little shit.
> 
> Alice - Fuck off  
> Sage - <3  
> Skah - The white boi  
> Mill - Gold moon moon  
> Don - Bear pap  
> Aruna - Purest salt

**Gold moon moon >> That’s Gay, Bro**

 

**Gold moon moon:** Guys

**Gold moon moon:** Gusy omg

**Gold moon moon:** Kill me, I think I’ve actually seen heaven and I want to go back

**Fuck off:** What are you talking about, Mill?

**Gold moon moon:** There’s a waitress at this diner that I walked into and ahhHHHH

**Fuck off:** Oh boy...

**Gold moon moon:** YOU HUSH. THIS WOMAN IS BEAUTIFUL. And she plays the piano and sings and AhhHhHHhHh

**< 3: ** Did she respond to any flirting???

**Gold moon moon:** Uhm… I didn't get to that. She was playing.

**< 3: ** You disappoint me, compadre.

**Gold moon moon:** One, rude. Two, I'm gonna try to talk to her tomorrow if she's heee when I go back

**< 3: ** Eyyy, there you go. You know her name?

**Gold moon moon:** Not yet, no

**Purest salt:** Well then, Mill. Looks like you got some work to plan for.

**Gold moon moon:** Thank you for the encouragement, Aruna. You are a gift to mankind <3

**Purest salt:** Thank you for acknowledging my greatness

**Purest salt:** I'm screenshotting that so you can't deny it

**Gold moon moon:** *sigh*

**Purest salt:** :)  <3

**Gold moon moon:** </3

**Fuck off:** Did you at least get a picture of this chik?

**Gold moon moon:** Alice the last time you asked for pictures you almost got me caught for creeping on a girl

**Fuck off:** That’s just cause you’re dumb and you have to tact about it

**Gold moon moon:** You asked for a picture???? What was I supposed to do??????

**Fuck off:** Idk, take a selfie with them ‘accidentally’ in the background?

**Fuck off:** Something smart like that

**Purest salt:** I mean, he was probably too focused on the girl to think that far ahead

**< 3: ** Tis true, tis true

**The white boi:** WAIT. HOOOOOLD UP. ARLIND, WHERE THE HELL ARE MY PICTURES.

**Gold moon moon:** I DIDN’T GET ANY

**The white boi:** Boooiiiiiii you have betrayed my trust

**Gold moon moon:** I’m sorry bro ;-; but this girl is so beautiful… I really wanna talk to her

**The white boi:** Probably a few other things, too ;) ;) ;)

**Gold moon moon:** BRUH I BARELY SAW HER MUCH LESS MET HER

**Gold moon moon:** But. Yeah. I wanna talk to her.

**Fuck off:** Aw, moon moon is being all sappy

**Gold moon moon:** If you saw her you’d see why 

**The white boi:** Explain

**Gold moon moon:** Just. She's so beautiful. Even in the work outfit, which is hard af tbh

**Fuck off:** You're really into this girl, aren't you? 

**< 3: ** Sooo, just to be the voice of reason...

**Purest salt:** This is new, Abelio is being smart for once.

**Fuck off:** OOOOH, DAMN SON

**Fuck off:** R O A S T E D

**< 3: ** MEH.

**The white boi:** Bwahahahahaha

**Gold moon moon:** Hweh hweh hweh hweh hweh hweh hweh hweh hweh 

** <3: ** Are you all done now?

**Bear pa:** Ouch.

**< 3: ** OH COME ON.

**Bear pa:** :)

**< 3: ** Ugh. Qnyway...

**Fuck off:** Qnyway

**The white boi:** Qnyway

**< 3: ** OH MY GOD.

**Gold moon moon:** Qnyway

**< 3: ** WILL YOU LET ME MAKE MY POINT.

**Purest salt:** Only if you can learn to spell correctly :)

**Gold moon moon:** Daaaaammmn, Aruna throwing all the shade~~~~

**< 3: ** Ugh, fuck off. But what I've been TRYING to say... 

**Bear pa:** Qnyway

**< 3: ** You shouldn't get your hopes up too much Mill, just in case. This girl might not be who you think she is…cause you didn't talk to her

**Gold moon moon:** Aaaaand we're back to roasting me

**Fuck off:** We're never done roasting you, Mill

**Purest salt:** You make it too easy for us

**Gold moon moon:** ;-;

**The white boi:** I mean… not to take sides…

**Gold moon moon:** D’:

**Fuck off:** S A V A G E

**< 3:** Jeez, turned on by your best friend. You might want to reevaluate your decisions, Mill

**Gold moon moon:** I think I am…

**The white boi:** Hey now

**The white boi:** Don't be racist

**Gold moon moon:** I am disowning you

**Purest salt:** This is how the boy band meets it's downfall

**Purest salt:** Unfortunately before the boy band caught any of the side effects of its non existent fame

**Fuck off:** Jesus Aruna

**< 3: ** Salty as the dead fuckin sea

**The white boi:** Mill noooo, we've been together for so long…

**The white boi:** Please… forgive me...

**The white boi:** I love you… bro

**Fuck off:** Gaaaayyyyyyy

**The white boi:** Very ;)

**Fuck off:** Which is why you're my favorite

**< 3: ** Damn, I feel replaced

**The white boi:** Guess how I feel

**Gold moon moon:** Betrayed

**Gold moon moon:** Like mY TRUST

**Purest salt:** And so the boy band falls

**Fuck off:** Kekekekekek

 

 

**< 3 >> That’s Gay, Bro **

 

** <3:** You can literally get achievements from throwing a controller into a box and shaking it around

**Gold moon moon:** What

**Fuck off:** I am actually going to murder someone if my phone goes off again you dickwads. Can it.

**Gold moon moon:** …….

**Fuck off:** !!!!!!!!!

**< 3: ** May the gods be with you, my dude

**< 3: **

 

**Purest salt:** Why is Mill screaming

**< 3: ** Scroll up

**Bear pa:** He is very loud

**The white boi:** Everything will be over in just a moment

**< 3:** Hope he didn't disturb you too much, Jones

**The white boi:** I mean, I was hella confused as to why Frazoli came barging in here but it's not too bad. Got my headphones, playing some calming music

**Purest salt:** The next time we have a long leave I am definitely renting a place at least a block from the rest of you hooligans.

**< 3: ** Rude

**The white boi:** Oh, I think Frazoli is finishing up

**Bear pa:** Good, I'm tired 

**Fuck off:** Sorry for the commotion, Jones :)

 

**< 3: ** Pretty sure Jones fell asleep again

**Fuck off:** Abelio, I will extend only one of the same warning :)

**< 3: ** Right. Sleep well, Alice <3

**Fuck off:** Yeee ^-^


	10. Cafes and Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dun dun duuuuuuun
> 
> Mill finally gets a date :3

**Gold moon moon >> That’s Gay, Bro**

 

**Gold moon moon:** Okay guys

**Gold moon moon:** Today, Imma do it

**The white boi:** Do what?

**Gold moon moon:** I am going to talk to this girl. Maybe take her out on a date.

**The white boi:** Maybe more ;) ;) ;)

**Fuck off:** :3c

**< 3: ** Oooohhhhh, our boy is getting a date~~

**Purest salt:** Haven’t you been to that place like, five times now?

**Purest salt:** You haven’t even gotten pictures of this girl so we can see

**The white boi:** BRUH. WHY HASN’T THIS HAPPENED EARLIER

**Gold moon moon:** LEAVE ME ALONE, IVE BEEN NERVOUS

**Fuck off:** The shameless Arlind Mill, nervous about making a fool of himself for a girl? What has the world come to?

**< 3: ** Git gud scrub

**Gold moon moon:** I’m seriously questioning my choice of friends right now

 

Mill tucked his phone away as it continued going off, only on vibrate at the moment. He stepped into the small cafe and was greeted by the red-haired girl that had started to become familiar to him. She grinned as she sat him down at a table, twirling away with a reassurance that his waiter would be there shortly.

He let his chin rest in his palm as he stared at the table, still mulling over how he should really introduce himself. Mill knew that the other waiters had seen him practically mooning over this girl that he didn’t even know the name of. While most girls would either be jealous or simply roll their eyes at his attention, the red haired girl at the front seemed to approve of it, at least somewhat.

She slightly reminded him of Frazoli. A nicer, more giggly Frazoli that wouldn’t beat his face in with his own pillow. So, not at all like Frazoli.

He almost checked his scroll when there was a quiet whine from the kitchen, the words laced in it lost to him through the doors. Then she stumbled out, looking behind her at the doors with a small pout Mill instantly found adorable and a small squeak of words he couldn’t figure out. She was tall and slender, with long dark brown hair pulled up into a tight ponytail and deep blue eyes that swept over the dining room before locking onto Mill.

It was horrible how fast he was coming to adore those eyes, without even meeting this girl.

Was that creepy? Probably.

But Mill was no stranger to being brushed off, so if the answer wasn’t yes then he could take that. He stared up at her as she stood next to his table with a warm smile, still filtered through a layer of professionalism.

“Hello, I’m Zilanna. I’ll be serving you today.”

_ That’s a name. _ Mill took that silent triumph and filed it away as he smirked back at her. “Hello, m’lady,” he answered, just barely raising an eyebrow. He saw slight confusion flit across her features before she settled back into her rhythm.

“Can I bring you something to drink to start?”

Mill hummed quietly, just barely glancing around the room before his gaze met hers once again and he smiled. “Just a lemonade should be fine.”

Silently, Zilanna nodded and dropped off a menu for him. Then she turned and walked back to the kitchen to get his drink. Mill’s scroll buzzed insistently in his pocket but he was zoned out completely, tracing small patterns onto the table with the tip of his fingernail before Zilanna came back.

When she did come back, she had a glass full of lemonade that she set down on the table and smiled at him once again.

“Do you need a few more minutes to look at the menu or are you ready?”

Mill, his thoughts almost always moving faster than his mouth, shot out the best thing he came up with. “I dunno, I think I could use a few more minutes looking at that pretty smile of yours.” To cover up the way his stomach dropped he grinned a bit wider and topped it off with a wink and a slight laugh he prayed didn’t come off as awkward.

Zill just… kind of gave him a look that said she probably got hit on a lot as she sighed. Mill’s stomach dropped just a little more.

“Did Mara put you up to this?” She questioned him, the professional layer that had been hanging over her evaporating suddenly.

“Uhhh… who’s Mara?”

Zilanna glanced toward the front of the cafe and gestured to the girl with curly red hair. “That troublesome child.”

Mill glanced over her, noting the bright, curly hair and feeling something awfully close to recognition. He smirked, digging a certain memory up with a slight smirk. “Heh. She looks almost like she could be Abelio’s sister. But nah, I haven’t talked to her before.”

She blinked once with a questioning look. “Abelio? One of your friends?”

“Ah, yeah. Technically my commander, actually, but my team is pretty close so it doesn’t really matter.” Mill let his eyes slide to the side as his smile turned somewhat softer as he laughed quietly.

Zilanna tilted her head. “So… are you a huntsman then?” Her expression darkened for a split second. “... did you go to the Academy?”

Mill studied her features, all the sharp angles and softer curves. “No, not really. I got a couple months there, but it was just for military training. I’m on leave right now, just hanging around the town.”

She nodded again and smiled, this one a bit more forced than earlier. “Sooo… food? Or more time?”

Mill hadn’t even looked at the menu.  _ Shit. _ He went for an old classic, then. “Hmm. Got any pancakes? Pancakes sound good.”

“Mmmhmmm. Bacon, eggs, or sausage?” She pulled out her small pad of paper and started writing down his order. “Pick two.”

“Bacon and eggs, of course. Can’t dispute the classics.” He balanced his chin in his hand as he stared up at her with a smile.

She laughed, relaxing slightly with the conversation. “This is true. Though, I prefer double bacon. Because bacon is wonderful.”

“Ahh, yeah. But honestly I think my top combo would probably be bacon and hashbrowns. Potatos are always good with breakfast.”

“See, but hashbrowns have to be done right for them to be good. Like, I can’t really descibe it but, there a  _ right _ way to do them.” She trailed off slightly with a sort of nervous expression. “I should prooobably go place your order…”

Mill slightly spaced out as she turned and walked off without a reply, just smiling in her direction. Then she disapeared behind the kitchen doors once again and his scroll buzzed and he was broken out of his slight trance. He pulled out his scroll and barely glanced at the messages before he started typing.

 

**Gold moon moon >> That’s Gay, Bro**

 

**Gold moon moon:** Well then. She doesn’t seem to be very interested in flirting…

**Fuck off:** Hint: try to start off with an actual conversation

**Gold moon moon:** Yeah, she opened up more once we started talking x3

**< 3: ** Tbh you’re lucky if she doesn’t try to switch your waiter

**Gold moon moon:** UGH. RUDE.

**Fuck off:** R o a s t e d

**Gold moon moon:** But like. She might have a thing against the Academy? I’m not sure

**< 3:** Okay but everybody has something against the Academy

**Gold moon moon:** V true

**The white boi:** Bitch I want a full transcription of your conversation ASAP

**Gold moon moon:** BRUH IT’S NOT EVEN THAT MUCH YET

**The white boi:** A S A P

**Gold moon moon:** B R U H

**The white boi:** I am not afraid to disown you if you do not tell me what happened

**Gold moon moon:** NAH.

**The white boi:** Dishonor! Dishonor on your whole family!

**Fuck off:** Are you seriously

**The white boi:** Dishonor on YOU! DISHONOR ON YOUR COW!

**Fuck off:** You actually quoted Mulan at him

**< 3: ** I knew Jones was a Disney fan

**Purest salt:** Guys. His favorite princess is Belle.

**Purest salt:** He literally dragged us to the live action Beauty and the Beast and CRIED.

**Fuck off:** WHAT.

**Gold moon moon:** Yeah guys it’s not exactly a secret

**< 3: ** Whaaaaaa

**The white boi:** You guys seriously never questioned my fascination with Disneyland?

**Fuck off:** In our defense, literally everybody has gone through a thing with Disneyland

 

Mill smirked and let his scroll rest on the table in front of him, turning off after not to long. He saw Zilanna circling the dining room, wiping down tables and refilling drinks with that professional smile of hers. She glanced at him, meeting his gaze, and Mill waggled his eyebrows with a wink that made her blush before she turned away again.

After a while she returned to his table as he was staring out the window, palm cradling his chin as he tapped his cheek to the beat of a random song.

“Do you need more lemonade?” She asked him as she set down his food in front of him with a smile.

Mill snapped out of his thoughts and turned to her with a smile, waving a hand as he shook his head. “Nah, I’ll be fine.” He hoped his voice didn’t betray how nervous he was. “Say, when does your shift end? Maybe we could hit some of the shops in the city? I know a couple of places with cool knick knacks.”

“Um… well-”

Her voice was cut off by another one as the girl with red hair, Mara, came up and slid an arm around Zilanna’s shoulders. “It ends as soon as she’s done serving you,” she answered, grinning at Zilanna as she glared back with an almost playful frown.

“Mara…”

“Yeeeeessss?” The girl giggled and Zilanna simply rolled her eyes.

“I thought I had another few hours.”

“Nooooope. We’re slow today. It’ll be fiiiine, Zil.” Zilanna sighed, seeming somewhat amused at her coworkers antics. “Are you agreeing to go on a date or what?”

Zilanna’s eyes snapped wide as she went red, staring at Mill. “I… erm… I hardly know your name, sir.”

Mill felt his smile growing as he watched the two of them. Mara continued over Zilanna, giggling. “But you soooo should, Zil. It’d be good for yooouuu~”

“Mara, shhhhh,” Zilanna scolded the other girl slightly, her cheeks staying a beautiful shade of pink.

“Ahh, I suppose that is true,” Mill answered, feeling kind of giddy as he watched. “I’m Arlind, but just call me Mill, please.”

“It’s nice to meet you, Mill,” Zilanna replied, holding out her hand. “I know I said earlier my name was Zilanna, but most people just call me Zil.”

Mill took her hand and shook it lightly, smiling until his cheeks hurt. “My pleasure, Miss,” he teased. Zilanna returned his smile and Mara poked her cheek.

“Answer his queeesiooooon, Zil.”

“.... erm…” Zilanna went red again and Mara sighed and rolled her eyes. 

“Here’s a hint, child,” she stage-whispered so Mill could still hear. “The answer is ‘yeeessss’. Say it with me now. ‘Yeeeessss.’”

“I… I suppose…” Zilanna mumbled shyly, glancing away for a second. “Hanging out and… shopping wouldn’t… hurt…”

Mill laughed, perhaps a bit louder than he meant to, and shook his head. “Alright, I suppose that is an answer. An actual date can come later, if you decide you want to stick around some.”

For a moment, Zilanna just looked flustered as she stared at him. Then she turned tail and disappeared into the kitchen, both Mill and Mara watching her go.

“Don’t take it personally,” Mara explained with a laugh. “She’s just a really timid child.”

“Ah, no, it’s fine,” Mill replied with a wave of his hand. “The shy ones are some of the best friends to have around. My friend Don is actually a perfect example of that… shy and quiet, but honestly a heart of gold.”

“Well, Zil is definitely a sweet person. She just has trouble opening up. Just be patient with her.” Mara sighed before looking back at him with a bright smile. “Anyway, I’ll leave you to your food. Enjoy~”

With that, she turned around and left with a small wave and a grin that Mill returned, feeling light enough to float out of his seat. He pulled out his scroll and started texting hurriedly.

 

**Gold moon moon >> That’s Gay, Bro**

 

**Gold moon moon:** Guys I got a date

**The white boi:** AHHHHHHHHHH I KNEW YOU COULD DO IT

**Gold moon moon:** Once I’m done eating her friend is forcing her off work so she can come walk around and look at shops with me

**Fuck off:** Ohhhhhh shit

**Gold moon moon:** I’m actually really nervous???

**Gold moon moon:** Help me I’m kinda scared

**< 3: ** Omg good for you, my man

**The white boi:** You’re gonna wow her, I promise. Man of the year.

**Purest salt:** I’m happy for you, Mill

**Bear pa:** Vert nice

**Gold moon moon:** AhhHhhHhHHHhHHHhhhHHhhhh

**Gold moon moon:** She’s so nice and she’s kinda shy and easily flustered and cute and I think my heart is actually going to die

**The white boi:** Omg Mill don’t die

**The white boi:** You got a girl to impress, my dude

**Fuck off:** SO WHEN DO WE GET TO MEET HER, HMMMM????

**Gold moon moon:** Oh, god

**Gold moon moon:** I mean, when would you guys want to meet her?????

**The white boi:** Asap, as in like right now. On your date.

**Gold moon moon:** Jesus, fuck no.

**Gold moon moon:** I AIN’T RISKING HER GETTING WEIRDED OUT JUST YET.

**< 3:** Then why’d you ask?????

**Gold moon moon:** I’M PANICKING, OKAY???

**Fuck off:** AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH


	11. Gaaayyy

**The white boi >> Gold moon moon**

 

**The white boi:** So where are you taking your date? ;3

**Gold moon moon:** Uh… just a few trinket shops that I like, I guess. She seems to be okay with that >~>

**The white boi:** Okay

**Gold moon moon:** Why’d you ask?

**The white boi:** I'll see you in a few minutes ;) ;) ;)

**Gold moon moon:** Bitch nO YOU WILL NOT

**The white boi:** <3 <3 <3 <3

  
  


**Gold moon moon >> That’s Gay, Bro**

 

**Gold moon moon:** I am a beast of rage and vengeance

**Fuck off:** Oh boy, what happened?

**The white boi:** Mill, your girl seems lovely and I would love to add her to the chat :3

**< 3: ** OH MY GOD YOU MET HER???

**The white boi:** I did indeed ;3 ;3 and she was a joy, very cute

**Gold moon moon:** One, I am offended that you think that she is anything less than gorgeous

**Gold moon moon:** Two, YOU BUSTED IN HALFWAY THROUGH OUR DATE

**Fuck off:** I'm sorry wHAT

**Fuck off:** YOU DID W H A T

**Purest salt:** I knew, but in my defense I couldn't grab him fast enough

**< 3: ** YOU SLIPPERY BITCH

**The white boi:** Hey now, this is homophibic. Please back off my ass like, two steps??

**Fuck off:** Oh fuck off Jones

**Gold moon moon:** Ah, Alice living up to her name

**The white boi:** Homo P H O B I C

**Fuck off:** EXCUSE ME BITCH WHO IS THE ONLY ONE HERE WHO CRASHED THEIR DATE

**The white boi:** Fight me, bunny

**< 3: ** Skah, be careful

**The white boi:** Smeeeehhhhh

**Purest salt:** In all seriousness, when do we get to meet her?

**Gold moon moon:** …. When are we leaving for our mission?

**< 3:** End of the week, at least

**Gold moon moon:** It's Thursday, so.

**Gold moon moon:** Tomorrow?

**Fuck off:** *screeching*

**< 3: ** HOLY SHIT YAAAASSSSS

**Purest salt:** :) I’m sure we’ll all make sure we’re on our best behavior, then

**Gold moon moon:** God please do, I really want her to like ‘you guys

**The white boi:** *moaning into the phone*

**Gold moon moon:** I will break you

**The white boi:** I feel so offended

**The white boi:** I’ve been abandoned by my best friend

**The white boi:** For a girl

**The white boi:** BROS BEFORE HOES DUDE

**Gold moon moon:** YOU ARE A HO THO

**The white boi:** R U D E

**Purest salt:** I would like to let all of you know that Alice is now wheezing

**Purest salt:** I think you have actually broken her

**< 3:** Can we all appreciate the fact that Skah never actually denied that he’s a ho…?

**The white boi:** Only for some people ;)

**Fuck off:** You gay ass motherfucker, holy shit

**Gold moon moon:** Wait, is there someone you like rn???

**The white boi:** Maybe ;)

**Fuck off:** You know how he’s been going to that one coffee shop a lot lately?

**Gold moon moon:** Bich you don’t even like coffee

**The white boi:** HeY nO tHAT COFFEE SHOP JUST HAS VERY GOOD HOT CHOCOLATE

**< 3: ** We’re in the middle of Mistral, why the hell are you drinking hot chocolate

**Fuck off:** The thirsty looks you give the barista says otherwise

**The white boi:** Imma kms

**Gold moon moon:** Only if I get to first

**Purest salt:** Skah, calm your gay. I can only take so much drama. Mill, no.

**Bear pa:** Technically the barista started flirting with him first

**The white boi:** Don, you are my favorite

**Gold moon moon:** R E P L A C E D

**The white boi:** HOW DOES IT FEEL, HUH BITCH?

**Gold moon moon:** B I T C H

**Fuck off:** K but when do I get to actually meet this barista guy?

**The white boi:** …. I mean, he’s on his shift rn

**< 3:** Lowienfskdncowe omg Skah have you been stalking this guy???????

**Purest salt:** *deep breath *sigh*

**Fuck off:** Hahahahahahahahaah BUSTED

**The white boi:** I am disgusted, I am revolted, I dedicate my entire life to our lord and savior jesus christ and this is the thanks I get?

**Gold moon moon:** LMAO you have only dedicated your life to one thing, and it ain’t jesus

**< 3:** This is it, this is the end. This I show I fall, because these two damn idiots

**The white boi:** WHAT ELSE WOULD I DEDICATE MY LIFE TO, MILL?

**Fuck off:** SUCKIN DICK, THAT’S WHAT

**< 3:** CALLED OUT

**Gold moon moon:** Not what I was going to say, but okay

**Gold moon moon:** But really when do we get to meet this guy?

**< 3:** Seconded

**Purest salt:** If we’re going to be meeting Mill’s girl tomorrow, maybe him the day after?

**Fuck off:** Works for me

**< 3:** I thought we were gonna go do laser tag on Saturday though

**Fuck off:** Shit

**Gold moon moon:** Oh yeah, tis true

**Fuck off:** Eh, whatever. I can just go over to the coffeeshop with Skah and check this guy out?

**The white boi:** Seems legit. I’ll send you an address, my dear bun :3 meet you there

**Fuck off:** Fuck off

**Purest salt:** Once again, Alice living up to her name


	12. FU CK BOY

**Fuck off >> That's Gay, Bro**

 

**Fuck off:** Okay, N O P E

**The white boi:** Wait Alice no

**The white boi:** He's not usually that bad I swear

**Fuck off:** HE'S A FUCK BOY

**Gold moon moon:** Mmmmm, Skah, I trusted you

**The white boi:** Yknow,,,,,, he's usually really polite,,,, but fuckin ALICE

**Fuck off:** WHAT ARE YOU BLAMING ME FOR

**< 3:** OH boy, I'm grabbing popcorn for this

**The white boi:** YOU'RE TOO PRETTY. IT'S OVERWHELMING FOR MOST GUYS, THEY ALL TURN INTO FUCK BOYS

**Fuck off:** BITCH NAH

**Fuck off:** I'VE SEEN GUYS THAT DON'T DO THAT AROUND ME

**The white boi:** LIKE WHO

**Fuck off:** SAGE, FOR ONE??????

**The white boi:** SAGE DOESN'T COUNT, ESPECIALLY NOT FOR YOU

**The white boi:** Jfks H dlcnsbsvqkl saw no CA mjd

**< 3: ** Wut

**Purest salt:** *sigh* children

**Gold moon moon:** I apologize for the inconvenience, I believe Skah has perished like he rightfully should

**< 3:** Get wrekd

**Gold moon moon:** And also, what about me??? I don't recall being a fuck boy with Alice??

**< 3:** Cuz u are a fuck boy

**The white boi:** GET WREKD

**Fuck off:** Can u recall… all the times you tried to flirt with me…. CauSE I DO.

**Purest salt:** You four are disturbingly loud

**The white boi:** Thank you, I try

**Gold moon moon:** Anyway, Alice, what happened at the cafe?

**Fuck off:** *cough cough* let me tell this story...

**The white boi:** NAH BISH YOU LIE

**Fuck off:** BITCH YOU SHUT YOUR FACE, IMMA TELL THE F A C T S

 

**Gold moon moon removed The white boi from the conversation**

 

 **Gold moon moon:** BEGONE, T H O T

**Fuck off:** Thank you

**< 3: ** O okay then

**Gold moon moon:** Ooookay, go on?

**Fuck off:** So. For this imma call Skah's crush Benny.

**Fuck off:** And bENNY

**Fuck off:** Took ONE LOOK AT ME

**Fuck off:** And broke off any attempt at flirting with Skah to flirt with ME

**Gold moon moon:** Poor guy, smh

**< 3:** HE A FUCK BOI

**< 3:** DESTROY HIM

**Fuck off:** Tbh he is pretty nice and goddamn he's good looking but I'm pretty sure he's fishing for a regular customer and some extra tips, sooo…… 

**Gold moon moon:** DENIE

**Purest salt:** Rip

**Bear pa:** I missed something 

**< 3: ** XD it was nothing, Don

**Bear pa:** Okay

**Fuck off:** I'm sure Mill has been having a hell of a hard time dealing with Skah's spam

**Gold moon moon:** HE

**Gold moon moon:** WON'T

**Gold moon moon:** STOP

**Gold moon moon:** CALLING

**Gold moon moon:** ME

**Fuck off:** Lolololololol, let him back in you loser

**Gold moon moon:** MAYBE, IF HEL L E T M E

 

**< 3 added The white boi to the conversation**

 

**The white boi:** THANK YOU

**The white boi:** I AM DISGUSTED, I AM REVOLTED, I DEDICATE MY ENTIRE LIFE TO OUR LORD AND SAVIOR JESUS CHRIST AND THIS IS THE THANKS I GET?????? BITCH IMMA SLAP YOU

 

**The white boi >> Gold moon moon **

 

**The white boi:** BITCH DID YOU JUST REMOVE ME FROM THE CHAT

**Gold moon moon:** THE PEOPLE NEED TO HEAR WHAT SHE HAS TO SAY

**The white boi:** YALL DON'T NEED TO HEAR NOTHING ABOUT MY GAY ASS CRUSH AIGHT??

**The white boi:** BITCH GET BACK HERE

**Gold moon moon:** BRO STOP CALLIN ME IM TRYI TO REA SHIT

**The white boi:** I DIDN'T GET NO SLEEP CAUSE A YALL, YALL NOT GONNA SLEEP CAUSE A MEEEE

**Gold moon moon:** YOU FUCKING MEME

**The white boi:** DO YOU WANNA BUILD A SNOWMAN

**Gold moon moon:** SKAH I SWEAR TO GOD

**The white boi:** T H I S I S W H Y S A G E I S M Y F A V O R I T E

**Gold moon moon:** :’) betrayed

 

**The white boi >> That’s Gay, Bro **

 

**The white boi:** Okay, bUT

**The white boi:** *cough* Benny, as we're calling him, is actually pretty nice and he's bi and he has shown some actual interest in me, he asked if I wanted to go get some food to eat tomorrow >~> so. I hope that we get to come back to this city soon. For Mill's sake and for my own. Also his name is Hail, just so we're clear

**< 3:** Hmmmmmmmmmmmmm

**Fuck off:** Maybe

**Gold moon moon:** Okay so. When we get back, I can ask if Zil wants to go on a double date or something and then I can be a secondary judge of character. But if he starts flirting with Zil while we're there, he is officially pronounced a fuck boy

**The white boi:** Mmmm, you planning on returning to yo girl??? ;) ;) ;)

**Gold moon moon:** Idk, you planning on returning to yo man??? ;D

**The white boi:** God I hope, he's so hot D;

**Fuck off:** Yloo saw u are so…. Gay

**< 3:** …. What was that, Alice? XD

**Fuck off:** Shaddup, I dropped my phone on my chest

**Gold moon moon:** Your phone knows what it wants and it knows how to get it

**Fuck off:** I hate all of you

**Author's Note:**

> http://chainlocker.tumblr.com/
> 
> Fite me


End file.
